Puzzle
Most of the Galerians series' obstacles include fighting enemies and using key items to unlock doors, sometimes also scanning them. However, few times it's necessary to solve puzzles which requires reasoning to be solved and to progress the game. There are several puzzles in both games. Galerians' puzzles * Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, computer room: light goes out when the player starts to explore the room. There are three computers in the room, one on the right, other two on the left, highlighted by red lights, which have to be activated in a certain order to activate another computer in the same room. The order is: right, extreme left, computer in the middle. Then the computer with important files is activated, highlighted by a green light. * Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, Clinic Chief Lem's room: there are four statues within the hospital that must be collected and placed in Clinic Chief Lem's Room in order to open the way to the boss of Stage A. They are the Two-Headed Monkey, Two-Headed Wolf, Two-Headed Snake, and Two-Headed Eagle. In the symbol room, there are wall markings which depict four two-headed animals, hinting to the four statues needed to complete the puzzle. The Two-Headed Monkey is found in the Research Lab. The Two-Headed Wolf is found in the Armory. The Two-Headed Snake is found in the Test Lab. Lastly, the Two-Headed Eagle is found in Lem's office. Place all four statues in the correct order (the correct order can be learned by scanning) on the four pedestals and the Eagle painting on the wall will open, revealing the passage way to the boss fight. * Rion's House, 2nd floor library: near the window at the end of the room are two spaces for a round and square hole. These are for the gold Mother's Ring and silver Father's Ring. The Mother's Ring is found in the first floor bathroom sink (scan the sink to retrieve it) and the Father's Ring is found inside the jewelry box in the parent's 2nd bedroom. Use the Mother's Ring to unlock the box and get the Father's Ring inside and then inspect the box again to get the Mother's Ring back. Once you have both rings, insert them in the spaces at the library to open the bookshelf to the secret computer room. * Rion's House, 1st floor pool table room: in the room with the pool table, there are two missing billiards, the 3 Ball and 9 Ball, that must be found to open the way to the basement computer room. The 3 Ball is found at the 2nd floor library, inside the secret computer room. The 9 Ball is found in the backyard pool in Dr. Pascalle's submerged car, with his corpse holding it in his hand. Scan the pool to lift the car out from the water in order to obtain the 9 Ball. Once you have both billiards, insert them in the pool table to open the staircase to the basement computer room. * Babylon Hotel, door 204: in order to get access to the room, the player have to use a knock combination with correct timing, which is obtained talking with the guest of room 206. It can be described as : knock, wait, wait, knock, wait, knock, knock, wait, knock. The timing is the guest's, not the grandfather clock's. * Mushroom Tower, colored elevators: the player has to switch between Rion and Lilia to activate the elevator to reach the tower's summit: there are several elevators for each floor, but just one is working. Rion has to scan each one, getting images of colored lights. Then it's necessary to control Lilia in her room to activate the same, in the correct order, by walking upon them. Galerians: Ash's puzzles * Airport Terminal, Emergency Generator: When Rion has to meet Pat in his Air Beagle, he must reach Hanger No. 2 but the doorway doesn't open because there is no power. The Emergency Generator is damaged from the attack by Parano and Rion must repair it by finding a Power Cable (in Warehouse No. 2) and the Emergency Generator Key (in Entrance Lobby.) However, despite these items existing before this event, he cannot pick up them up until Rion visits and inspects the damaged Emergency Generator. The Power Cable must be used in the electrical panel and the Emergency Generator Key must be used in the nearby control panel. After using both these items, Rion can then activate the generator and restore power to the door that leads to Hanger No. 2. * Uranium Refinery, planets' codes: Rion has to insert codes in several terminals to unlock several doors. The codes can be deduced reading the file Solar System Memo; they are the Latin names of the planets of the solar system: Saturnus, Jupiter, Mars, Tellus and Venus. * Mushroom Tower, rotating elevators: * Mushroom Tower, Crested/Inverted keys: After defeating Spider in R & D Area 2, the Crested Key will appear nearby on a pedestal. It's pattern is similar to the symbol on the large door that opens the way to System Area Beta but the Crested Key cannot open it. In order to open the door, Rion must go back to the Family Program Room and use the Crested Key on the center teleporter. It will then transform into the Inverted Key and Rion can then open the System Area Beta door with it.